<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes Alpha by Two_Bitts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477409">Yes Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts'>Two_Bitts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Time At Portia (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Omegaverse, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, a/b/o dynamics, cuckholding, smut with no plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Bitts/pseuds/Two_Bitts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Gust organizes something special for his Omega partner.<br/>This was written in one night, is unedited, and defs missed a lot but oh well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole room smelt like Gust's pheromones. Something between a sandalwood, and oud, and paper. Jenny could see him, sitting off to the side, fully suited and reading and architecture book. He looked so calm. Unlike her in her disheveled state, naked, and tied spread eagle on the bed. He had toyed with her as he had tied her up,  made her wet and wanting, and needy, and then left her. She knew he would, they'd agreed to this, but god she wanted more then he gave her.<br/>
"Gust," She whined<br/>
"Mmm?" He looked up nonchalantly, like he wasn't looking at his omega naked, wet, and tied down "Are you cold?"<br/>
"No, Gust. I need you. Please don't make me beg." It had been so long since he'd filled her properly, only toying with her or using his fingers for weeks.<br/>
"My friend will be here soon." He said, standing up and walking over to the bed "Be patient.". As he spoke, he leaned over and pinched at one of her exposed nipples, twisting it ever so gently. Jenny let out a breathy sound, and locked eyes with him. His hand spreads out over her breast, and squeezed gently, before moving his hand ever so slowly down. Gust's fingers flick Jenny's nipples as they brush over them. His flat hand falls lower, down over her ribs, and her stomach, lower still just to her- A loud knocking fills the home.<br/>
"It looks like our guest is here." Gust said, and pulled his hand away. Jenny groaned in frustration as he moved away. That was so close. "Be a good Omega and don't move." He put an authoritative edge to his voice, and Jenny nodded furiously. God did that Alpha voice do things to her.<br/>
He left the room, and Jenny soon heard the door open, and a muffled voice. The two seemed to talk a moment, before Gust walked back in, followed by Albert.<br/>
"Hey Jenny." Albert said, his eyes traveling over her exposed body.<br/>
"H-Hey Albert." God, was this how they were supposed to be talking? What was she supposed to say?<br/>
"Gust mentioned you were in a bit of a bind. Needed some help with him being so busy." He said nonchelontly looked over at Gust, who had sat down back in his seat with his book<br/>
"So swamped." Gust agreed, not even looking up. "Really, the help is invaluable. What do you say Jen?" Gust's eyes were still transfixed on the damn book.<br/>
"P-Please. I'd love the help."<br/>
"What do you say, Omega?" Gust repeated<br/>
"Sorry, Thank you Alpha, thank you Albert." Jenny said as Albert walked forward, shutting the door behind him and loosening his tie.<br/>
"What do we have here? Aren't you a pretty sight like that." He took his time, unclasping the buttons on his vest, and dropping it to the floor. Jenny's eyes flipped to Gust, who hadn't moved. Albert unbuttered his shirt, and unclasped his belt, before sitting on the edge of the bed.<br/>
"Albert, could you please, please, touch me." Jenny squirmed, just wanting a cock in her. She wanted a knot ideally, but Albert wouldn't have one as a fellow Omega.<br/>
"Alright pushy, I'll touch you." He grinned, putting a hand on her thigh. He slid it up, slowly, torturously. God, did Gust tell him to be a total tease? His hand finally reached the slick on the top on her thighs, and he rubbed his way up and down her lips, before pushing a finger in her. She let out a little breathy noise, and he curled his finger. Jenny shifted, trying to push herself down, desperate for stimulation. Taking the que, Albert slipped another two fingers into her, and began pushing them in and out, slowly fucking her with his fingers. Jenny could see him watching her as he did so, every now and again stopping to curl his fingers in. She sighed and groaned, glad to finally have some form of relief. She squirmed as Albert continued, her lips falling open with small gasps and pants. She was painfully aware of her Gust, the Alpha completely unphased and unthreatened in the room. Albert drew his fingers back, and Jenny whined.<br/>
"Give me a minute." He pulled his shirt off, and his pants. Jenny could see his cock already beginning to strain against his underwear. He crawled onto the bed, over Jenny. Albert's head lowered and his lips locked around a nipple, sucking and pulling at it. Jenny cursed as she yelped, not expecting the stimulation. Albert's other hand came up to cup at her other breast, kneading and pulling. His hands were so different from Gusts. Gust's were thinner, and slightly longer. Albert's were thicker and didn't have the pencil callouses she had gotten to know. They were softer. A sharp twist of a nipple brought Jenny back, as she cried out.<br/>
"Easy Albert." Gust said from his chair. She looked down to see he had glanced up, if only for a second.<br/>
"Sorry. You okay Jenny?"<br/>
"Y-yeah," She breathed, and suddenly there was a mouth where she had been so hurt, Albert gently mouthing and licking and sucking. Oh god it felt so good. It didn't take very long for Jenny to start panting loudly. "Albert, in me.". Jenny was painfully aware of how empty she was, her thighs coated in slick. She'd been waiting for this for weeks now, unaided by Gust's teasing, and everything felt like so much more. Albert knelt up, and Jenny whined loudly at the loss of contact on her nipples. Albert grabbed at his underwear, pulling them down, before looking around.<br/>
"Gust?"<br/>
"Hmm?"<br/>
"Got a condom, Alpha?" That made Gust look up.<br/>
"Only you would forget to bring one." Gust said, looking him dead in the eyes. "Here." He pulled a shiny packet from his suit breast pocket, and threw it on the bed, before turning back to his bed.<br/>
"Bless, you're very helpful." Albert ripped the condom open, and pumped himself to hardness over Jenny, before rolling it onto himself. Jenny shivered, she may as well have not existed for that conversation. God did that do things to her. Albert leaned forward, positioning himself over her. She could feel his cock resting on her, and he pulled her knees up as much as the bed restraints would allow. She looked at Albert as he positioned himself at her entrance, before looking down at Gust. She was shocked to make direct eye contact with Gust,  who was looking straight at her, resting his head in his hand. She felt something pool in her gut before suddenly Albert was pushing into her and she couldn't look at Gust anymore because her back was arching and oh good god, she was definitely not stretched properly, but it felt so so good. Jenny moaned something incomprehensible out, long and slow as Albert filled her. She glanced back at Gust, and saw him turn back to his book. Albert pulled out, eliciting more noises from Jenny before pushing in, faster. Albert set a moderate pace, not needing much more then a hand on a nipple to make Jenny start to get loud. She pulled at her restraints, straining and moaning trying to bear down on Albert. She missed the feeling of a swelling knot in her, but after all the denial from Gust. Her Alpha, who was just sitting by as another Omega fucked her. Albert shifted angle, and the change in stimulation very quickly had a familiar sensation pooling in her gut, and she cried out.<br/>
"Fuck! Fuck, I'm gonna-" She looked back at Gust who was still reading. Unconcerned she was going to cum on someone else's cock. She cried out as she tensed, grabbing on to any thing she could, her fingers twisting into the bed sheets. "Fuck! Fu-uhck," Albert continued pushing into her, fucking her through the orgasm. As it wore off, and the stimulation became more bearable, he picked up the pace. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Albert began to pound into Jenny. Her toes began to curl from it all "A-Albert if-" She tried to bite across a moan "You-'re gonna make me- a-again." Jenny continued to try to say the words, but she just ended up babbling in-between moans. Her second orgasm hit her harder then the first, and she clenched her teeth, trying not to scream out. Albert was audibly grunting, his strokes getting sloppier, before coming to a stop as he cursed. He stopped, still for a second as he collected himself, and gently pulled himself out. Jenny whined at the loss, feeling empty once again. Albert rolled the condom off, and binned it. He nonchalantly re-dressed, without as much as a second glace at Jenny.<br/>
"All good?" Gust shut his book, and looked up at Albert.<br/>
"Yeah, that was great. I'll be on my way home now."<br/>
"See you at work tomorrow then." Gust said, and Albert walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Jenny heard the front door open and shut, before turning to Gust. "Did you have fun Omega?"<br/>
"Yes Alpha."<br/>
"Good," Gust crooned, beginning to untie Jenny's arms. "Fingers okay?"<br/>
"Fingers okay Alpha." Jenny starred at him as he leaned over her. She could see an erection pressing into his pants. She wanted it. Gust untied her limbs, wiped her down, and lay down next to her. Holding her and crooning. He began running his hands over her body, and Jenny knew he was rubbing his wrist scent glands on her, making sure she was scented as his. She snuggled into his hold, her mind still fixated on Gust's knot. She lay still for several minutes, letting Gust's crooning sooth her. She began mouthing at his neck, gently nibbling and kissing it.<br/>
"Alpha." She whined into his neck. Her hands creeped up, and she loosened his tie, and slipped it off him.<br/>
"You want more?" He asked<br/>
"Want you, Alpha." She nuzzled into his neck, nipping gently. "You ignored me for so long.". Her hands roamed over him, pulling at him. She pulled her head back and they locked lips, as she worked the jacket off his shoulders. She unbuttened his shirt, pulling it back, and began struggling with his belt. His hands dropped down to help her, working the rest of his clothes off until they were both naked. She scrambled onto his lap, kissing him and grabbing at his arms. She positioned herself over his erection, and sank down on it. Gust growled as she sank down, baring his teeth against her skin. He grabbed at her thighs, pressing her down. His other hand pressed it's way up her body, cupping her breast and gently pulling at her nipple. Jenny couldn't stop the noises from falling out of her mouth, as she picked her waist up, and pushed back down, thrusting Gust's cock into herself. She threw her head back, moaning. Finally, finally she had what she wanted. Jenny kept moving, working Gust's length into her as his knot swelled. He grabbed her by her shoulders and suddenly she was being pushed down into the bed and Gust was on top of her, and thrusting into her. His hand wrapped around her neck, gently pushing down on the sides. She held onto his hand, with one of her own, and held onto his shoulder with the other. He pulled all the way back, out of Jenny, before ramming back in. "F-fUck." She cried out, keening. "F-fuck, Alpha. Please. I-I want it. I w-" she devolved into a string of begging and moans, shaking with each thrust.<br/>
"What was that Omega?" Gust asked, grinned down at Jenny.<br/>
"Gu- Alp- aH! Please… I want, I want to, to c-Ah! Cum. Please." She continued begging, her gut pooling with feeling and her toes shaking. "I'm going to cuuuu-" She whined, keening over his cock.<br/>
"Gonna cum on my cock Omega?" Gust asked, putting an Alpha grumble in his voice, and Jenny felt herself tense at the tones.<br/>
"Y-ye-s. Pleas-"<br/>
"Then cum Omega." He said in that same voice, his hips not letting up on their furious pace. Jenny's head fell back, and her back arched. She yelled out, Gust's hand keeping her pinned down at the neck. Gust groaned, the sudden tightness of her clamping down around him. A pushed a few more thrusts deep into her, before cumming himself. Jenny groaned, his fat knot locked deep in her. They collapsed down next to each other, locked in place, panting.<br/>
"Better, Omega?"<br/>
"Yes Alpha."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>